


Stay when you're Ready

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha-centric, Not What It Looks Like, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha searches for her bra, so that she can finish getting dressed and escape before she is noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay when you're Ready

Natasha slipped from under the covers and pulled on her jeans, then she glanced around, looking for her bra. Eventually she spotted it, hung over one of Tony's monitors. Snatching it up, she quickly fastened it back on, pulled her tank top over it and slipped from the room.

 

Two days later found Natasha repeating this process, this time finding her bra draped over Steve's shield. Dressing quickly she slipped once more from the room.

 

She became aware this was becoming something of a bad habit as she lifted her bra from where it was looped around the handle of a certain Asgardian hammer. Again she made it out of the room un-noticed.

 

Natasha sighed a week later as she pulled her bra across the desk, dislodging Bruce's glasses as she did so. She caught them deftly before they hit the floor and returned them to their original position, before leaving quietly.

 

Removing her bra from Clint's bow proved to be slightly more of a challenge. It had gotten caught on the folding mechanism but she finally managed to shake it free and escape un-noticed once again from the room.

 

She had scanned every inch of the room this time and her bra was no-where to be seen. “Looking for this?” She heard and reluctantly turned back to the bed.

Bucky was lying there, her bra gripped in his metal hand, one eyebrow raised. She nodded and reached out for it but Bucky pulled it back at the last moment out of her reach. “Why do you keep running out on me?” He asked.

Natasha twisted and sat down on the bed beside him, avoiding his gaze she looked around his room instead. First to the monitor that Tony had given him, hooked up to Jarvis so that he could look up all the things he had missed.

Next to Steve's stealth shield which since he very rarely used, Bucky had stolen it and hung it on his wall.

Her gaze drifted on to the fake Mjolnir that Bucky and Thor had used to prank the others and on still to Bruce's spare glasses that he had left there when he had been teaching Bucky meditation techniques.

She sighed, gaze finally coming to rest on Clint's spare bow that he had given Bucky to help with keeping his eye in since he didn't want to use guns at the moment.

Eventually though, she had to face Bucky. She owed him an answer. “I don't know.” She whispered, finally meeting his gorgeous blue eyes.

Bucky smiled at her. “It's okay.” He held out her bra. “You'll stay when you're ready.”

Natasha smiled at that and took her bra from his metal fingers. Then she threw it over her shoulder where it landed beside his goggles. “Maybe I don't have to leave just yet.” She said softly, leaning over to kiss him.

She felt his smile against her lips as his arms came up to wrap around her and pull her close.


End file.
